The Thorns
by mnemosyne98
Summary: She's beautiful. She's smart. She's strong. She's all the women want to be. But, the important one is, she's sly. Well, not so sly at first but she sure has some plans in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Ugh, dammit. My body hurts so much I can't move even an inch. I can feel wounds all over my body and definitely some holes on my shoulder and my stomach. Damn, it hurts.

I try to open my eyes slowly since my eyes have been sensitive to lights and all. I wonder how long have I been slept. Oh god, I really want to get out of here and search for my mom then ask her if she would buy me some cakes or anything sweet. The last thing I remember that I was locked up on some white room with my mom and then we escaped and…

_Oh my God._

"Are you awake? You've been asleep for three days," I heard a voice reaching out to me. I look to the side and saw a tall man with dark hair and violet eyes with long white coat. Yeah, of course, _doctor._

"Who the hell are you?" I growl to him and send what people call death glare to him. My mother said that my glares really scared people but it really work at times like this when you suddenly wake up on somewhere you don't even know and someone's you don't know been watching you all the time. Well, it's not like it hadn't happen before.

"Now, now," he said as he smiles, "a young girl like you shouldn't use bad words,"

"And who the fuck are you?"

"I am your dad,"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well, I saved your life, you know," he shrugs, "I found you, well, _in an accident_, and since you seem don't have any family, I think I'll adopt you,"

"Where's my mom?"

"Well, she's…" he can't complete his word. Well, it's not that I don't know what happened.

"I understand," I said. I get up from the bed and walk over to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asks me. I look at him and shrug.

"I told you I'm your father now," he said as he smiles. I don't like his smile at all. It seems like he could manipulate someone with that fucking smile of his.

"Yeah, yeah, do whatever you want. I'll leave," I said then I opened the door. But suddenly he touches my shoulder and his eyes were begging me to stay.

"What?"

"Please stay," he said to me.

"And on what basis should I trust you, Mr. Lolicon?" I ask him. Man, anyone could see that he is in middle thirty and I'm just like, 14. Really, is he a lolicon?

"My name is Ougai. Ougai Mori. Let's just say I know your mother, and she said to take care of you if something was ever happened to you," he answered, "and, okay, I admit I like young girl so would you please be my daughter?" he giggles.

"Is there something wrong with your head? You're creeping me out," I look at him with disgust.

"My head? There's nothing wrong. It's just I'm just too smart that people misunderstood me as being, _you know, _crazy," he said.

"No, I think you're indeed crazy," I tell him and try, well _tried_ to leave. I hold the door knob but it won't open. I shake the knob heavily but still, it won't open.

"Do you perhaps looking for this?" He said as he swings the keys in front of me.

"Dammit. There's really something's wrong with your head," I growl, "What do you want? Do you want to do something inappropriate with me? Or what? Dammit, I'll fucking kill you if you tried to touch me," He closes his distance with me and I clench my fist ready to fight anytime. But instead, he uses the key to open the door. He walks out of the room casually and stop in front of the door.

"Let's go to my office. Here's not safe," he said as he points to another direction outside the… hospital? Wait, _where the hell is this_?

"Then what?" I ask, mocking him.

"I'll tell you about your mother," he smirks. I don't know whether I should follow him or not. This man just emits danger from his aura and I just know that he is indeed dangerous. I have this kind of radar when I see people.

"And of course give you cute clothes," he smiles bigger. I notice that my clothes were ripped and blood was all over the clothes. My body reeks of alcohol, blood, and _damn, _gun powder.

"Just give me normal clothes and I'll leave," I said sternly.

"Yeah, you'll leave after make a deal with me," he said.

I sigh and follow him behind to the next door room. The old wood door sounds when this lolicon opens the door. Inside I can smell old woods and some chemicals, and a table with documents all over on it located near a book shelf. Ugh, I don't think I would like to go here for a second time. I am a clean freak. There may be cockroaches under the shelf or bugs inside it or spiders under the table. Oh god, I don't even want to imagine it.

He closes the door and let me sit on a sofa near the window. At least it's clean.

"Okay so I'll get to the point," he said, "be my daughter,"

"No," I answer quickly.

"Well, you actually don't have to answer it," he calmly goes to the near table and make some tea, "I have registered you as my adopted child," He grins as he stirs the tea. He stops for a while and hands me an adoption certificate. A copy one, that is. _Sly snake_.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I read the certificate and indeed this is original.

"I'll give you anything you want," he still smiles and hand me the tea he made. It was warm and sweet as I would like to call. It's been 3 years since I could drink a tea. How nostalgic. I often drank afternoon tea with my mom every day. I smell it in case it was poisoned and after I confirm that it is safe I drink it fast. I haven't been drinking in a while now.

"Is… this what you call 'sugar daddy'? I ask him in disgust as I put the cup on the table.

"No. Of course not," he answers, "Actually I got to talk to your mom right before her death. Just like I said, she asked me to take care of you,"

"I don't believe you,"

"So if tell you I know your mom's name-_Maria Arquette_\- and I was her lover back then when we were young, do you believe me?"

"What?" I took closer at him. He have a dangerous aura that surrounds him, scheming purple eyes that should have been scaring me turned soft. I had been doing some mission with my assassin mother to know if people were lying. She asked me to follow her to work doing this and that, trained my physic and brain to cover my non-existence ability. Well, _at least until 3 years ago._

"This place is called Port Mafia and I am the doctor of the current boss. You know, he's going to die anytime soon and I'm going to replace him. You'll be my daughter and going to success this Port Mafia after me if you want," he tell me.

"Are you sure you're okay with telling me this?"

"What are you implying?"

"You brought me to this room so people can't hear our conversation. It means that, of course you're _not_ officially going to be the next mafia boss. You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"You're sharp like your mother despite being young," he smiles simply.

"I know,"

"Well are you going to report this?"

"No," I said, "Me being officially adopted to be your children would mean that if I report this, I will be considered your associate and thank you, I still want to live,"

He laughs at that. I just give him a glare.

"That's why I like you! You'll fit perfectly with mafia life," He said, "So, what will you do now?"

"I have no choice besides being your daughter for a while. I need food, clothes, and home," I shrug.

"Wise decision," he comments, "This is just a mere question, but what do you desire the most right now?"

"Freedom," I answer quickly.

"Good. I'll be providing you with anything you need as long you cooperate with me,"

"And we need a contract for that," I point out.

"Fine. We'll write a contract. On what condition do you want?" He asks.

"Firstly, to provide me accommodation and daily needs. Second, I'll be continuing my education until I finish my college and the expense is on you. What I mean by education is school and a rightful training as a mafia member. I need that kind of education to keep on living in case something happens. Third, you can't restrict me on my relationship with anyone. Fourth, you have no right to tell others about my background. Fifth, you can't lie to me or keep secrets from me. And the last is, you are not allowed to kill me,"

"For a mere girl you have a lot of conditions," he said.

"I am your daughter, am I? Still, I haven't completely trust you yet. Of course those conditions are what normal parents do with their child, isn't it?" I smirk.

"Well, whatever. As long you're going to be loyal and not betray me," he said.

"I won't betray my _father_," I said, "So? It's a deal then?"

"Deal,"

"So are we going to sign a paper for this contract or what?"

"I'll make sure to have the contract tomorrow at night here,"

"And I suppose I'll do my first job right after that?"

"Yes. I'll introduce you to a boy around your age tomorrow. Now you can sleep on the room next to this room until we can have a stable life,"

"And what you mean by a stable life is to have this organization in the palm of your hand?"

"Right,"

"Whatever. I want to go to my room," I shrug and head to the door but he still speaks to me.

"Of course you'll change your name, aren't you? This is Japan and you're my daughter now, Akane Leticia Arquette,"

"Suit yourself," I sigh. I just want to take a shower and sleep, ehem, hibernate for a long time. Then I realize I have to meet this person by tomorrow at night.

"Then from now own your name will be Akane Mori,"

_Hm, doesn't sound bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 by Akane_**

I go to 'my room' two doors away to the clinic, it is small but clean. I wonder for a while now how big would my room be if I get to become a mafia boss' daughter. Life would be great. Okay, now that's a lie. Life wouldn't be great without my mom. I loved her and I will always love her even though she's not with me anymore. I lock the door and take a better look at the room.

The room consists of bed and wardrobe, study table and a shower room. There is a plastic bag on the table and I check it. Bread, onigiri, milk. Is that lolicon really that poor? These foods only cost 350 yen in total. Dammit. Should I believe him that he would succeed this mafia? Can't have my stomach noisy all the time, I eat the foods. Well, it's not like I have another choice.

After I finish the food, I check the wardrobe. All kind of cute pink clothes are hanging inside. No, definitely no. I'm not that picky about clothes, I love cute clothes, but damn, is he expecting me to be a walking Barbie doll? Hell no. I try to search for other clothes.

Sweater? Check.

Tank top? Check.

Shorts? Check.

I take them all and head to the shower room. I take off my clothes and bandages then turn on the shower. I increase the temperature until it's hot enough for me and stand below the shower. This is nice. I haven't taken a bath for only God knows how long it was. The water flows through my body and I hiss at the wounds that touched by the water.

I get out of the shower room and dress up. I don't mind the bandage since, well, I don't mean to brag but I'm used to this kind of wounds. There is no Leti- I mean, Akane without wounds. But I'll consider buying some cream to get rid of my scars. I'm a girl after all.

I stand in front of the mirror and look at my appearance inside it. People said that beauty is relative but ugly is absolute. I'm definitely not going to be in the second group. I _suppose_. Natural brown wavy hair that's still wet after the shower, tired hazel eyes with black eye bags, red lips that dry since I have been dehydrated. Oh god, I look like a panda that have been fasting for a week straight resting in the middle of the muds. Except for the fact that certainly I am not as fat as pandas.

Ugh, I need a beauty sleep.

* * *

Someone shakes my body heavily. Dammit, who dares to wake me up?

"Hey, I told you to come to my office at night!" he sighs.

I open my eyes and see Ougai-san there standing with a troubled face.

"Geez. Okay okay, I'll go," I get up from bed and go to wash my face.

"I'll be waiting next door," he says then get out of my room.

I wipe my face dry and go see my appearance at the mirror. Hm, getting better but still a trace of pale complexion. Whatever. I head to the room next door and knock softly.

"Come in," I hear Ougai-san's voice.

I step in and see there is not only Ougai-san but other person as well. There standing a boy around my age with black suit and bandages underneath his suit. His right eye was bandaged. Is this boy got an accident, too? He walks toward me and kneel before me.

"Would you like to have a double suicide with me?" He grins.

"What the hell are you proposing to the people you never met before?" I growl, "How inappropriate,"

"Dazai-kun, this is my daughter, Akane," Ougai-san tells him.

"Hi Akane," he steps back and bows a little, "My name is Osamu Dazai and it's nice to meet you,"

"I'm Akane, nice to meet you too," I reply back simply. I take a notice of his dark brown eyes. Hm, another scheming eyes. He is quite tall when we stand closer. I look at his face and okay, he is attractive and take another 3 or 4 years maybe he's going to be a man candy. Maybe, JUST MAYBE.

"So let's get to the main topic," Ougai-san says. We sit on the sofa and teas were put on the table. I drink the tea slowly. Not really into my taste but better than just a water.

"You two are going to follow me to the boss' room," he says.

"And?"

"That's all!" Ougai-san says with bright face, "All you gotta do is to follow me to the room!"

"So you're going to make us witnesses of you killing someone?" Bandage man said then smirks, "Or something that actually don't happen?"

This guy here quite smart, huh. I thought he's just a suicidal boy who's depressed and likes to propose to random people to have a double suicide with him.

"Of course you know!" Ougai-san laughs.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" I ask, "Let's go," Ougai-san stands up and so also me. We head to the door and see the bandage man is still sitting on the couch.

"Wait," he says, "you're going with us?" he narrows his eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask with low tone.

"A little girl shouldn't go to a crime scene," he smirks.

Oh, I swear, I will always hate those smirks of his.

* * *

**Hi! Let me introduce myself! My name is Mille and omg, I really really love Bungou Stray Dogs. I'm currently living in Japan and I used up my money just to watch BSD Stage Play and I'm literally cried. THEY ARE SOOOO BEAUTIFUL! 3**

**It's my first time to write BSD Story and English is not my mother language so I hope you understand!**

**I'd love to read comments and feel free to leave comments and follow me~**

**I'll be posting the story since I plan to make some books/sequel from this story, so don't worry I'll update as fast as I can. (I actually finished the story's outline but school sucks so I'll be posting the new chapters whenever I can LOL)**

**So, what do you think about this story?**

**P.S. I LOVE PLOT TWIST! GET YOUR HEART READY FOLKS HAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 by Dazai_**

I was called by Mori-san to come to his office. Since he had treated my wounds I feel like having an obligation to come. When I arrive at his office, I find him walking restlessly inside.

"Oh my god, Akane hasn't arrived here yet. What do I do?" he cries. He always looks so childish but the depth of his soul is that one of the demon.

"Who is this Akane girl?" I ask.

"My cute daughter," he said with sparkling eyes.

I can't believe this guy to be such a lolicon.

"Where is she now?" I ask again.

"Room next door," he pouts.

"Then just go there and call her," I sigh. I wonder what kind of daughter this guy has. She must be a crazy girl like her father.

"Ah, you're right," he replies and goes outside. I sigh once again and look around at the office. _Just what you expected from a quack doctor_. So dirty. I don't think I would like to step here for a second time. Though I said that, this is the third time I've been here.

I take a look at his desk and notice a sheet of paper with neat letters. _A contract_. I read the content and found out that the girl was just adopted a few days ago. I pity her for having to deal with Mori-san. I check the contents once more and see the deal they made. This girl definitely not just a normal girl. She's smart.

I put the contract to its place and stand across the room. I have been taught to speak politely and not to show any expression that could lead me for spilling something important. _But damn, what a mouse doing here talking with cockroach?_

I shoo the mouse and the cockroach and the find their way, I don't know, maybe home? I wait for another while and it's been a long time waiting for them. _What the hell are doing?_ Should I go home? Then not long after, Mori-san enters the room. Alone.

"So where is this daughter of yours?" I ask.

"It seems my daughter have a trouble for wake up in time," he replies.

"Well, of course she's your daughter since like a few days ago. Of course you don't know,"

"Sometimes I wonder if you have something that you don't know," he sighed. I smirk and we wait for a little while until we hear another soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Mori-san said in a loud voice.

A girl around my age enters and she walks as if she is a queen. She walks towards us and take a notice of me. She stares at me for a while as she winks her eyes for many times already. And this is one of the things that I, Osamu Dazai, don't know. I don't know a goddess exists in this wick world. I walk toward her and kneel then take her right hand.

"Would you like to have a double suicide with me?" I grin. Oh my god, I can't part from her hazel eyes. Her smooth brown hair fall down to her back. I want to touch her hair so badly.

"What the hell are you proposing to the people you never met before?" she growls, "How inappropriate,"

I chuckle at her statement. Of course, she would refuse. She probably living her life in sweets and unicorn and such that she doesn't want to die in vain with someone like me.

"Dazai-kun, this is my daughter, Akane," Mori-san says.

"Hi Akane," I step back and bow a little, "My name is Osamu Dazai and it's nice to meet you,"

"I'm Akane, nice to meet you too," she replies back simply. I notice her pale face, maybe this goddess was distress about this world and regrets for being here in this cli—no, storehouse.

"So let's get to the main topic," Mori-san then says.

"You two are going to follow me to the boss' room," he says again.

"And?" the brunette asks.

"That's all!" Mori-san says, "All you gotta do is to follow me to the room!"

"So you're going to make us witnesses of you killing someone?" I smirk, "Or something that actually don't happen?"

"Of course you know!" he laughs.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" the brunette asks, "Let's go," The girl and his father get up from the couch and head to the door. Hm, should I test her?

"Wait," I stop them, "you're going with us?" I narrow my eyes and look at her in distrust.

"What are you trying to say?" she glares at me.

"A little girl shouldn't go to a crime scene," I smirk.

"So, you're saying that you're going leave a _little_ girl here? Probably the most dangerous place in town, maybe?" she replies. I'm sure she means Mori-san by that.

"Oh, of course not. You're the girl that I want to have suicide with. I don't want you to get hurt," I reply cheerfully.

"Isn't it you who shouldn't go?" she chirps, "A wounded can't guarantee the war outcome,"

"Wounded doesn't mean stupid,"

"Wounded just going to be a hassle,"

"I'm not wounded,"

"You are,"

"Oh are you worried about me?"

"Like hell I would,"

"You should mind your words,"

"And you should mind your _mouth_,"

"I like you,"

"I loathe you,"

"You don't mean it,"

"I mean it,"

"Then you shouldn't go,"

"I'll go,"

"You'll get yourself killed,"

"I wouldn't die, _you_ would,"

"Yeah, I'll die with you,"

"If you desire death that much shall I kill you?"

"You're just a little girl, what can that thin arms possibly do to ki—"

Just for a while I stop talking and feel a sting on my left cheek for a second. I stay calm and touch my left cheek to find blood there. I take a peek to my back and see Mori-san's scalpel stuck on the wood wall.

"Now if you put bandage on your left cheek, your face will be balanced," she smirks. She makes fun of me.

"Where did you get my scalpel from?!" Mori-san cries.

"I stole it from your coat when you wake me up," she replies. Mori-san walks to his scalpel and put it inside his white coat.

"Now stop your shit act," Akane growls, "before we run out of time,"

_She knows_.

Great, I like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 by Akane_**

We walk to the top floor of the Port Mafia building leading to the boss' room. As what you expected from mafia boss, the security itself is very tight. We arrive at a big door with two guards with heavy gun guarding the door.

"I'm Mori Ougai. I'm going to check up the boss' condition," Ougai-san says. The guards nod and let us inside. Two or three maids were put inside to take care of the boss.

"How's his condition?"

"He's blabbering some things that improper about Port Mafia," a woman said. She wears a pink kimono and red hair, an exceptionally beautiful woman.

"Thank you, Kouyou-kun," Ougai-san says, "You can wait outside,"

The woman nods and goes outside with the maids, leaving only the three of us with the mafia boss in the room. Ougai-san walks toward the bed and check his pulse. I walk beside him and making myself sit comfortably on the side of boss' bed. Dazai look at me and sighs, but I just shrug.

"How do you feel, boss?" he asks.

"Doctor… tell the executives to murder them all," the boss said. _Uh, he's really out of his mind._

"The opposing organizations, the military police, everyone who opposes the Port Mafia, by sundown," he says.

"That's not rational course of action," Ougai-san replies.

"I don't care how many men we lose. Kill them. Just kill them," he says again and keeps blabbering about killing people who opposes Port Mafia. I notice Ougai-san pull out a scalpel out of his doctor coat.

"Understood, boss," he replies simply. In a split second, he swings his scalpel on the boss neck and kills him. The blood splashes on our faces and all over the bed. I sigh and take a look at Ougai-san. He wears a terrifying face and look at me and Dazai.

"The boss has passed on due to his illness," he says, "He left word saying I will inherit his position as the boss. You're my witness. Got it?" he asks us. Dazai just glares at him but I just sigh again heavily. I shouldn't mess with him, and _oh he shouldn't mess with me too._

We go out the room and find the woman called Kouyou there with wet towels. There's only her, no guards guarding the room and no maids around her. She hands them to us with smiles, and I realize that she's also on the same side.

"How was it?" she asks.

"The boss, I mean _the former boss_ appointed my father to be the next mafia boss," I say, "The bandage boy and me were the witness,"

"I see. _Otsukaresama deshita,_" she smirks.

"Kouyou-kun, please take care of the rest," Ougai-san says.

"I understand," she says then we leave the place.

* * *

I open my eyes and turn off the alarm. It's seven in the morning and I have to go to school. I get up from the bed and go to the bathroom, wash my face then change into my uniform. I toast two serving of breads after putting melt cheese on it and I fried eggs and bacons as always. Then I hear knocks on my door and a boy with grin on his face come in even without my permission.

"You don't have to knock if you want to enter. I never lock it. I hate knocks," I growl. I never lock my door but use my ability to form a 'security gate' so not everyone could enter. Except him and his No Longer Human ability.

"It's not polite to enter a lady's room without knocking," he answers.

"And it's not polite to barge in a lady's room _just_ to have breakfast in the morning, dammit," I say and hand him his portion of breakfast, "Here,"

Ever since that day, we have been good friends, except for the fact that I haven't called him by name even once. People still suspects Ougai-san as the murderer even though now he sits on the throne of Port Mafia. Nah, not that it's wrong. We could just get killed if the truth was going to the light.

"You're going to school today?" Dazai asks as he takes milk and pours it into two glasses. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. My room now was thrice bigger from before with kitchen and study room and big bathroom. Exactly what a house would be, except for the location is in the main building of the Port Mafia towers. I could see the Yokohama from the window in my room but I hate lights coming to my room so no, thanks.

"Yeah," I reply lazily as I put the first mouthful of bacon into my mouth. Dazai sits beside me and I notice he doesn't wear his coat and is in his white shirt without the tie.

"Where's your coat?" I ask.

"I threw it away. The previous shooting left my coat in a ruin," he shrugs as he eats his food.

"I see," I reply, "looks like you're busy these days,"

"Yeah. Finding who's the rat in the house," he whines. He had to chase out the former boss' Mafioso members because of their corrupt behavior without anyone's knowing it. Except me and Ougai-san, of course. Our people now in executives that we can trust is Kouyou-san. There is a vacant executive's position. My guess, soon enough bandage mom's going to be executive if he's keep doing such a thing. Though I doubt he would do it heartily.

"Seems fun," I chuckle as I look at the TV; it's going to rain today.

"Then what are you doing in school?" he asks back.

"Listening to someone's talking,"

"About what?"

"About parallel lines which have so much in common but never getting a chance to cross,"

"Hey, it's just like you and me!" he brightens up.

"What?"

"_Nothing_,"

I finish my breakfast and brush my teeth. Then, I go to my study room and wear makeups. I need to hide the fact that I am not 17 since I enrolled to high school one year back and had my father to bribe the school. I really need to finish my education as fast as I can.

"So, I heard that you're going to investigate about the former boss?" I ask Dazai. He finishes his food and now washing the dishes.

"Yeah, so boring," he whines again and I laugh, "And you? I heard you're going to investigate about Arahabaki,"

"Yeah,"

"That's not fair! Yours seems fun!" he cries.

"No. It's quite handful. I'm busy with school and the rats that sniff around the office so I prefer yours actually," I shrug. I see myself at the mirror. I put on lip gloss as the finisher and press my lips together to spread the gloss evenly. Perfect.

"Then why would Mori-san gives you the job?"

"Maybe because you're weak?" I shrug again. I take my bag and head to the living room. Dazai finishes his dish and back to the living room too.

"Don't say that! I'm smart. Knowledge is power, you know?" he says.

"Smart people don't call themselves smart," I reply.

"But you know I'm smart," he says with his puppy eyes.

"Fine, you're smart," I sighed in defeat. I can never win against his puppy eyes. His puppy eyes are dangerous; I should take a note of it.

"And you're beautiful as always," he smiles charmingly.

Did I say charmingly?

No, I didn't.

_I didn't._

I turned away to take my phone from my bed but especially to cover my face that I'm sure would be red as tomato. Where would my dignity as cold girl go if he sees my blushing face? Damn, why the hell am I blushing?

"Are you finished yet?" he calls.

"Yeah! Wait!" I go out from my room and put the phone on my pocket. Dazai has been accompanying me to the school.

"You need this," he says as he grabs my bag and hands me my coat, "Outside is cold we don't need you to catch a cold if you want to take out the Arahabaki," he grins. I snatch my white coat from his hand and walk out the room and I realize something.

"What about you?" I ask.

"What about me?"

"You don't have your coat,"

"Don't mind me," he replies, "My job is not as _heavy_ as yours,"

"Is it supposed to be sarcasm?"

"Well? How do you think?"

"I think we should hurry to the school. I'm going to be late," I said as I deactivate my ability that keep off people from coming in. After me and Dazai get out from the room I activate my ability again.

"Let's go," Dazai takes my hand lead me to the lift. Damn, this coat is too thick it's hot.

It's almost been one year since Ougai-san became the boss of Port Mafia. And of course as the boss' daughter I get the best treatment a princess could have. He's my father _in contract _but I still don't trust him as always. I could still hear people whispering behind me whenever I walk. I just throw glares at them and they turned their faces away. It's not like I mind them for talking behind me, well there's it about loyalty and such, but if I have something I need to do by being here.

We arrive at the entrance and a car's waiting for us. I don't mean to brag and I don't give a fuck about cars but I know this car is that kind of a car that I will never get to afford even if I work for my entire life. Not if I work as mafia.

"Good morning, Dazai-san, Akane-san," the man greet us.

"Good morning, Hirotsu-san," I smile to the grey haired man. His appearance show what a gentleman would dress like, as always. I like him as he's loyal. He maybe knew the incident a year ago but keep quite as he sides not with the former boss but with Port Mafia itself. We get into the car and Hirotsu-san start to drive.

"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything?" Dazai asks me.

"Nope," I reply, "You're nagging like a mom,"

"No, no. I'm not your mom. I'm your suicide partner,"

"No, we're friends and friends don't let the other die," I snort.

"Aw, you cute little pie," he says as he pinches my cheeks softly.

"Shstop. I dun wan ma face sin' hehome hose op hebenty yes ol wohan," I growl. I don't to my cheeks to go down from his pinches. I'm freaking 15 years old. Wouldn't want to get premature aging in that age.

"Fine, Ms. Supermodel," he chuckles. We arrive at my school ten minutes later. Still have 15 minutes until the school starts. Oh, well. I'll just sleep in class.

"Oh, Hirotsu-san! You don't have to pick me up today," I say, "I have to something to do after school,"

"I understand," he nods.

"The mission you talked this morning?" Dazai asks.

"Yeah," I smiles, "I look forward to meet the Arahabaki,"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 by Dazai**_

It's been two days. Akane hasn't been home since that day. She's taking the job too seriously. I bet she's currently infiltrating the enemy's base. Knowing her, I know she won't be hurt, she's strong, I know. I can't just stop worrying about her, I don't know why. Looks who's the mom now. I sigh at the thought.

I walk to Mori-san's clinic. We always meet here if we need to talk about something in secret. I mean, we could always speak inside his new boss room. I don't like meeting mr. mouse here for who knows how many times. I don't even know if it's the same mouse or it's its son or grandson or granddaughter or even if its wife.

I open the door and find him there with his doctor appearance. He always uses those clothes if he's not in Mafia. As I thought, the clinic still hasn't change a bit. I sit on the chair near the book shelf (or should I say medicine shelf?) and take a beaker near me.

"There's no news on Akane?" I ask him as I pour water from the tap water and wash it clean. This is something I will drink and the last thing I want is having water mixed with a mouse's poopoo.

"Nope," he replies calmly. He's writing something I don't understand, "You sure worry a lot. You like her mom,"

"I'm her friend," I growl. Why does everyone talk as if I'm her mom? I'm her... friend. Yeah, _her friend_. Though I want to be more than that, but I stop because I know she doesn't deserve someone like me.

"But this is hopeless," he says, "Our weapons smugglers are two weeks behind the schedule. Our men are going to be fighting with kitchen knives at this rate, and that's not all. With the escalating violence, we're losing contracts for our protection business," he sighs again and I put water inside the beaker, "Maybe we just aren't cut out for this. What do you think, Dazai-kun?"

"Come on, Mori-san," I reply as I pour a powder of... what is this? Natrium chloride? Inside the beaker, "Not having money, not having intel, not having the trust of your subordinates," I stir whatever inside the beaker, "You knew that from the beginning, didn't you?"

"You're so mean," he pouts, "Say, why are you mixing salt with water?"

"Salt? This is Natrium chloride,"

"Natrium chloride is salt," he says flatly. I try it and dammit, he's right. I threw it to the sink and now grab the hypertension medication and hypotension medication or whatever it's written there and mix it in the washed beaker.

"Now, why would you mix hypertension medication with hypotension medication?" he asks again.

"I thought taking them together might be a comfortable way to die," I reply lazily.

"Dazai-kun, you were there when I inherited the boss' seat. You're a witness for his will," he says as I try the mixed medication in the beaker, "I can't have you dying so easily,"

"You made an error in judgment," I said as I stop the medication, it's not tasty, "It was smart of you to choose someone who attempts suicide as your accomplice, but here I am a year later, alive,"

"I made no error. You and I were successful in our mission together," he says again.

"The mission isn't complete until those who were involved in the assassination are silenced. To that end, I was a perfect accomplice. Even if I ended my life in a suicide of unknown motivation after you became the boss thanks to my testimony, no one would suspect a thing,"

"You're wrong there. Akane would still suspect me," Mori-san says as he smirks, "and you really remind me of someone,"

"Huh?"

"If I was going to silence you, I would have done it long ago. If you really want, I can prepare something that'll end your life comfortably," he offers.

"Really?" I ask and he opens a drawer in his desk.

"In exchange, I want to ask you to do a quick investigation. It's not a big deal. There's no danger involved,"

"Sounds so sketchy," I comment.

"I trust that you know about Suribachi City in the Yokohama Settlement. There's a rumor going around that a certain individual has emerged in that area. I want you to investigate that rumor," he says as he shows a silver paper, "This contract is a delegation of authority. They call it the Silver Oracle. Show this to any Port Mafia member and they'll do anything you ask of them,"

"Who is the rumor about?" I ask.

"Take a guess," he smiles.

"Hm.. A rumor that's harmful just by spreading...," I sigh, "I see. So that's what's going on. It's the previous boss, isn't it?"

"Correct," he says and I walk toward him to take the silver oracle, "There are some humans who must never rise from the grave. You understand, don't you?"

"You'll promise to make me that drug?"

"This will be your first job," he smirks, "Welcome to Port Mafia,"

I just wink my eyes for some times and walk lazily to the door. Sounds so sketchy as always. Then I remember something.

"Oh, right," I stop, "Who's this person I remind you of?"

"Me," he smirks, "Dazai-kun, why do you wish to die?"

"Let me ask you, then," I reply, "Do you really think there's any value in the act of living?"

* * *

I used the silver oracle to take Hirotsu-san to be my partner. He's one of the guys that wouldn't harm me. We go by car towards the Suribachi City. It takes us half an hour to get there. We park the car outside the city and enter the city. Creepy as always. I open my book, _The Complete Guide to Suicide_, and start to read. I don't think Mori-san will make a drug for me. He's a slave driver and he would use everything on his possession, including me and Akane.

"Yokohama foreign settlement," Hirotsu-san starts to explain the city, "There was once a giant explosion here. In the resulting crater, people began building a city. That's this place: Suribachi City,"

"Huh.. So they drink metal plating to kill themselves overseas," I quote something from the book, but of course I listen to Hirotsu-san too,"But those who have their organs melted while they're still alive. Yuck. Glad I didn't try it. Hey..." wait what's his name again? I tend to forget some things when I engrossed in a book.

"I'm Hirotsu," he says, "I'll take that into consideration,"

He gives me this stern look probably thinking that he shouldn't underestimate me or something. Well, he shouldn't. I walk a little bit further while reading the book.

"Dazai-san," he calls me.

"Yes?"

"This area is in a state conflict. Be careful," he says and I close the book. If he says so, I shouldn't really read a book here.

"Conflict?" I ask something more and put the book inside the coat. I stole this coat from the body guard who guard Boss' room.

"The Port Mafia currently has three enemy organizations. One is Takasekai, another is GSS. And lastly, a complementary army comprised entirely of juveniles, the sheep.."

His talk was cut by my ringing phone. I look at my phone.

"It's Mori-san," I say. I receive the call and long short story, I tell him that I found the previous boss, he came back from pits of hell. And just when I about to finish the call, someone kicks me really hard on my back. In a second, I realize that I crashed the wall on my back. Damn, this is hurts. I could hear Hirotsu-san called my name in panic. Then I hear a wick laugh that I know I wouldn't ever like.

"This is perfect," the one who kicked me says, "A kid! The Port Mafia must be really desperate for people,"

"I hate pain, you know?" I glare at him. He is a petite boy with a ginger hair. There's a brunette standing behind him, she's smiling and waving at me. _What the hell is she doing here?_ Oh right, she's in an infiltration mission.

"I'll give you two options," the chiby says, "Die now, or die after you give me information. Either is fine," Chiby boy talking cheesy words. Oh! That's sounds good!

"Then kill me now," I say. I can feel blood seeping into my bandage on my eye, "All the better if you can kill me comfortably,"

"What, are you just a suicidal brat?" he growls. What, he told me what? Brat?

"You're a brat too," I scoff.

"I'm not just any brat, unlike you," he replies, "Why don't you tell me about this Arahabaki that you're snooping on?"

"Arahabaki, huh?" I ask. Oh! Should I tell him that the brunette behind him is searching for Arahabaki too? She's been doing these funny gestures, I don't think I can keep my face straight any longer. Even Hirotsu-san back there is laughing, though really quiet. I let a laugh out of my mouth.

"You know about it, don't you?" he growls again.

"No. Never heard of it," Yeah I never heard that _Arahabaki_ has a connection to the former boss. He kicks me in face.

"Those who step into the sheep's territory will be met with fierce retaliation. I see. You're the King of the Sheep. Nakahara Chuuya, manipulator of gravity," I say. Then Akane behind the chiby makes her body shorter by bending her knees and make those gestures that supposed to show the chiby's ability. Dammit, Akane!

"I'm not a king!" he growls again, "I just happen to have a card up my sleeve,"

"I see," I say, "You're a cocky, over-confident child. You're the kind of person I hate the most,"

"And I hate condescending little pricks like you more than anything in this world," he replies.

"That's enough," Hirotsu-san says. I think he says that to Akane since he tries to calm down. When he realizes that I and chiby look to him, he removes his white gloves.

"Surrender, boy," he says.

"You're not scaring me, old man," chiby says, "Who do you think I am?" well, you're a chiby.

"The King of the Sheep, huh?" Hirotsu-san confirms.

"No, dumbass," he snorts, "I just happen to have a good card,"

"The card of power?"

"Are you gifted, too?"

"Hirotsu-san," I call, "this kid controls the gravity of anything he touches,"

"I understood," Hirotsu-san replies.

"Akane, step back," chiby says to Akane. Who the hell is _he_, calling Akane with her first name? And without honorifics?! Even I called her 'Akane-san' at first!

"Okay," she replies.

Chiby and Hirotsu-san fight with their fist and step back after a punch.

"As expected from Port Mafia," chiby says as he lands on a roof top, "I expected a lot more from you. Is that it?" Then he continues to attack.

Chiby kicks Hirotsu-san two times and get him in his jaws at the third one. Hirotsu-san pulls out his gun and aims at the chiby, but he kicks it and it fells to the ground.

"Too slow!" he shouts and put Hirotsu-san on his knees. Uh-oh, this is bad. I see Akane and she just smile innocently at me. I stand up and whisper to her.

"You don't help?"

"Oh my god! Who are you?! Don't hurt me, please!" she screams. I admit, she could be an actress at that.

"Oi! Don't touch my friend!" the chiby shouts. Before he gets to us, Hirotsu-san grabs his shoulder.

"Got you," He says.

"Your ability isn't going to work on me," he growls.

I grin and grab Akane's waist in my arms and get closer to the chiby. She was panicked for a while, but calm down after a while. Her panic face is cute too.

"I'm not so sure," I talk to him and touch his neck, "You've lost your grip on gravity now. With my ability of nullifying the powers of others," and with that I nullify his power.

"Now, boy," Hirotsu-san looks up, "It's time for you to regret,"

When he's about to use his ability, the chiby kicks me on my stomach and grabs Akane on his arm.

"Hey, are you okay? Did that filthy boy hurts you or something?" he asks slowly.

"No, I'm okay. That _filthy boy_ didn't do anything to me," she replies sweetly, "Could you put me down?"

"Yeah, okay,"

"Thank you," she smiles again.

Dammit, what's with that sweet scene?! It's so _sweet_ enough I would go puke. And here I am, on the ground with my face _also_ in the ground. Notice me, Akane!

"He got me," I growl in pain, "He kicked me before you used your ability. I let go. He used his ability to fly backwards. He took no damage,"

"I don't feel like dealing with you right now," he says to me, "Let's go, Akane,"

Just when they're about to leave, the ground shakes and parts around us. A great power comes from the center of the Suribachi City and it's so bright I could go blind. I look around looking for Akane, checking whether she's okay or not. It appears, the chiby hugs her in his arms while trying not to get sweep from the unknown power by activating his own power. I growl in annoyance and squint to see the center of the power, half cover it by my hand.

"The previous boss," I take a glimpse at the figure in front of me, and then everything goes dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 by Akane_**

Ugh, I don't like art.

All that I can draw is just a black hole. Why can't I take another lesson apart from art? Good thing that I pretended to get sick in the morning so I could skip art. Now is the time for History of Japan. I learned basic lesson like mathematics, physics and others when my mom went to her job. I had nothing to do so I learn by books and turns out it was high school lesson here in my current school.

The only thing that I haven't learned yet is History of Japan. Quite interesting. In the west, we didn't have katanas or ninjas or samurais or dangos. _Hey, it seems delicious._ At home, they always serve me western food. It's not that I hate western food, but I also wanted to try Japanese food. Should I go to the market to buy some sweets? Bandage mom is not going to pick me up today so I have plenty of time before I go to infiltrate the Sheep.

"Mori-san, are you okay? You've been frowning for a while now," my classmate says. Um? What was her name again?

"No, I'm okay," I smile. Schoolmate A just looks at me worriedly but I try to ignore it.

"You know? It seems like Kamahara-senpai going to confess to you!" Schoolmate A says._ Damn girl, what are you doing, talk to me in the middle of the class?_

"Really?" I smile politely.

"Yeah!" she replies but I ignore her. The teacher's talk about Oda Nobunaga much more interesting for me.

"Hey, the teacher's been looking at you for a while you know?" I say to her and she shuts up. I am grateful that our history teacher is a scary man. Just his face, okay. His name is Kimura-sensei and I saw him taking care of a kitten last week as he sang a song to the kitten. Oh my god, he's so precious. Protect him at all cost!

Then the class has been very interesting for me and it finishes in a blink, though the other students were almost sleeping in class. The next class is Mathematics. I remember Dazai was talking about parallel lines that couldn't meet. What did he meant by that, I wonder.

The mathematics. I never really study it _seriously_ before. But trust me, if you understand the concept of how it works once, you can solve the question. I never study at home, I never had the time to. Ougai-san has been nagging me to study seriously but he also wants me to train my ability, self-defense, and how to wield the weapon. He is seriously having a problem with his parenting method, expecting his 'child' to be perfect at anything.

The mathematic class is not so boring since I can finish the equation of the linear on the board though the algebra has always been my favorite. It doesn't need a language genius to solve mathematics; mathematics is the world language. It's embarrassing but I still have a long way to go to master Japanese. My mom was not Japanese but she could speak in 5 language and she told me once how to speak Japanese. Speak, _not_ to read and write. I always get bandage mom to teach me how to read and write in Kanji.

The bell rings and it means home. Or not. I need to find some information on the Sheep. Ougai-san told me to investigate the Arahabaki and I found the lead in our enemy, the Sheep. I go out the school building and someone grab my arm.

"Hey, Mori-san," Schoolmate B, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

What did I forget? I don't think I forget something. My phone? Check. Books? Check. Wa—

That's it! I forgot my fucking wallet! Damn it! How can I buy Chocolates and dangos now?! How can I buy Instant ramen now for dinner?!

"You forgot? I told you I will be waiting at the backyard!" he insists. Who was he again? Really, I'm not really good at remembering names. I called Dazai bandage mom because sometimes I forgot his name.

"Um..." I don't know how to respond, "I wonder what business you have with me?"

"I like you," he says, "Would you go out with me?"

"No," I answer instantly.

"Oh, come on! I'm the most popular student in this school and you, too, are the most popular girl here! We would be a good couple!"

I look at him in disgust. When you love someone, you don't love someone because they're pretty or smart or something as such. You like someone because you _love them_ and that means you love them unconditionally. At least that's what my mom said. This guy here trying to ruin my standard. I really want to split his head in two and insert some ideas that you don't love people that way. It's sad but some people like to think that they were in love but in fact it was not. Just a glimpse of _admire_? Oh, I can't explain it nicely.

"No," I answer again.

"I'm handsome, rich, and smart," he smiles.

"Can you hold a gun and kill people?"

"Huh?"

"Or can you use your head to plan a murder but it would looks like an accident?"

"What?"

"You can't?"

"Of course I can't! That's breaking the law!"

"Then, no," I sigh. I know a certain someone who _could._ I live _those_ kind of life so those who can't do it, _fuck off_.

I leave him gaping in front of the school and I step outside the school. I go to the park and sit on the bench, pulling out a wallet. Schoolmate B's wallet. I'm grateful because he dumbly made the conversation long. I open the wallet and check the inside.

What kind of rich people only have fucking 500 yen in his wallet?!

I took the money and throw the wallet on the ground. I check the time in my phone, 5:15. It's going to be dark soon. I should head to the Suribachi City. I really want to go by bus, but there's no one around me here deserve to their money being stolen. A granny, kids playing with their parents, _nope_. I only stole from those who piss me off. I have no other choice, going there by foot. But then I curse myself for having no sense of direction. Dammit.

If I remember correctly, Suribachi City located in near the sea, so if I go to the sea direction I can find it, can't I?! And again I curse myself for being such a stupid. Now I understand why Dazai always insists to escort me everywhere. I should learn this city's map more.

I go the map that standing in the center of the park. This park is actually near to the Suribachi City. So according to this map, I should go left... Wait. Left? DAMMIT. I should try another thing. The Sheep consists of brats, brats means game center.

_Okay, let's go._

I go to the nearest game center. I don't have money so I can only sit inside and watch students play games. I really want to be like them. They don't know anything about anything dangerous and just live their life as a normal kid. I wonder what would _normal_ feels like. I was watching them when someone standing in front of me.

"Akane! I don't expect you to be here!" someone calls me. I look up and see Schoolmate B here with his friends.

"I don't remember allowing you to call me by my name," I sigh at them and leave. Well, _tried._

"No, you're not going anywhere," he stops me and pulls me outside, bringing me to a small alley.

"What do you want?" I ask. I don't afraid but it seems that even people with tidy appearance and from prestigious school would go as dirty as ganging up a girl to fulfill their desires. Ladies and gentlemen, _humans_.

"Come on! Be my girlfriend! I made a bet with my friends that if I couldn't get you as my girlfriend I have to pay him ten thousand yen!" he cries.

"Yeah, of course. Since you're actually not a rich boy you couldn't pay him," I scoff.

"Damn you girl!" He forces his hand on my arms and pulls me closer to him. Ew, the smell of tobacco.

"If you don't want to go out with me, who knows what I would do to you," he smirks. Actually I should be the one asking that.

"You! Why would you wear that expressionless face?!"

_Hm? Am I that expressionless?_

His two other friends hold me on my arms and Schoolmate B start to remove my coat.

"This is what would happen if you ignore me!" he smirks. Should I kill them? But if I kill them I would be troubled. I need to stay a good girl. But what would a _normal_ good girl do in times like this? Shout? Oh, no thanks. My screams sound like a dying seagull.

He tries to undone my button when I kick his private area.

"OH SHIT!" he screams in pain. As his friends loosen their grab on me, I try to run away. For the second time, _tried. _They get to pull me back and push me to the ground. Oops, get some wounds there on my knees.

"YOU BITCH!" he yells and slaps my cheek. DAMMIT, IT HURTS! SHOULD I KILL HIM?!

I glare at him and I was about to activate my ability when someone stops them and pushes them to the wall. Pushes? I didn't see it clearly to be honest.

"What is this?" my saver growls. He has a ginger hair and he wears a black jacket. I can't see his face since he turns his back on me.

"Um..." I try to reach out to him. He turns to me and his face looks in pain.

"Are you okay?" he says to me.

"Uh, I suppose?" I don't know how to respond. He reaches out his hand to me and I take it. He helps me to stand and turns his face in anger.

"Seriously? Ganging up a girl? Be a man, dude!" he asks in anger then chirps, "Oh, I forgot, you're not even a man. I bet yours down there not even real,"

Schoolmate B and his friends talk among them for a while and run away in fear. I can see tears in their eyes as they walk pass through me. I can hear they say something like they're going to take revenge at school, but let's think about it when it happens.

"Are you really okay?" he asks me again worriedly.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you," I smile and he... blushes? I don't think I did something that would be the reason why you're blushing. Feel something odd, I need to confirm something in advance before I do something stupid in front of him.

"What's your name?" I ask and he raises his eyebrow in question, "Ah! It doesn't mean anything! I just want to know my saver's name!"

"It's Chuuya," he sounds unsure then corrects himself, "Nakahara Chuuya,"

_BINGO!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait!

-mille

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7 by Chuuya_**

I walked outside the Suribachi City. Actually I had grown tired of my friends lately. They relied on me too much. It was not like I hate it, but I needed an air. Ugh, the world sucks. I'm so tired.

.

_"__Hey Chuuya!" Shirase called me, "Dammit!"_

_"__What happened?" I asked._

_"__Our friends got captured by the Mafia!"_

_"__WHAT?!" I raged in anger, "How could?!"_

_"__The… Mafia just took them," he said. I sighed in frustration as I hear that._

_"__You're just going to sit while our friends getting caught?!"_

_"__Then what should I do?!"_

_"__Go there! Save them! Help them!"_

_"__We can't just barge in into enemy's territory! We need a plan,"_

_"__Plan? No one could win against you,"_

_._

I sighed again. This world sucks. I didn't want to be used like this.

I went to the nearest game center and played some fight games there. It felt like a short time but it was already 2 hours passed since got in here. I had to go home before it got dark. I checked my money and saw there wasn't much left. It was time to go home. I would just cook some instant noodles or something at home.

I walked towards the door and a girl passed me by. I could smell rose scent from her. I looked back and saw her curly hair fell softly down to her back. She walked gracefully towards the chair and sat there. She sat and looked gone with her thoughts.

_Well, fuck time._

I sat to the nearest fight game and took a better sight at her. Damn, she was the literal meaning of perfection. Her hazel eyes could sink anyone. Her hair was really shiny and looked smooth. Her lips sticked in a thin line in natural red. She sat really gracefully and her bag was sitting on her lap. Her uniform showed a prestigious high school in the area. Oh, she's _older_ than me. I actually didn't care about age gap but she was really on the different universe from me.

She seemed lost in her thought for a while. I wondered what kind of things a girl like her is thinking about. Was it about unicorn and such? Was it about what would I do with my money next? Probably something like that, wasn't it? A person like her tended to think about such a thing.

I sighed. I looked like a stalker now. I went towards the exit sluggishly. I still wanted to see the girl but I could get arrested for stalking.

"Akane! I don't expect you to be here!" a boy stood in front of her and called her name. She even had a beautiful name.

"I don't remember allowing you to call me by my name," she sighed at them and tried to leave. I came close enough to hear their every word. Dammit, I really became a stalker.

"No, you're not going anywhere," the boys stopped her and pulled her outside. Oh damn, the girl was in trouble. I went outside and wondered where they'd gone. Then I heard voices from a small alley near beside the game center. I heard their conversation.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Come on! Be my girlfriend! I made a bet with my friends that if I couldn't get you as my girlfriend I have to pay him ten thousand yen!" the boy cried. _Disgusting. _I meant, as a man, I knew people couldn't leave such a girl alone, but I wouldn't do such a coward thing.

"Yeah, of course. Since you're actually not a rich boy you couldn't pay him," she scoffed.

"Damn you girl!" He forced his hand on her arms and pulled her closer to him. I controlled my hands to not actually go there and punch them. I would be in trouble if I punched rich young boys.

"If you don't want to go out with me, who knows what I would do to you," he smirked. My control of my hand went loose. Okay, feet, don't go there. _Don't ruin your life_.

"You! Why would you wear that expressionless face?!"

The other two boys held her on her arms and the boy started to remove her coat. _The left leg had loosened its control._

"This is what would happen if you ignore me!" he smirked. _Okay, the right leg had loosened its control too._ But before I could go there, the girl kicked the boy in his private area. I touched mine in reflect and took a note to my head to not mess with a girl.

"OH SHIT!" he screamed in pain. She tried to run but the boys grabbed her arms and the boy who shouted at her pulled her to the ground and slapped her hardly.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled.

_That's it. Fuck my life. Goodbye my peaceful life, I'm going to hell now._

I used my ability and pushed them to the wall until it cracks. I stood in front of her so she didn't see the violent scene that happened in front of her.

"What is this?" I growled and glared at them.

"Um…" I heard she called me out. I could see her cheeks redden and her knees were bleeding. I should had gone earlier.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Uh, I suppose?" she looked lost. I offered my hand and she took my hand to stand up. I could feel sparks on my hand where she touched it. I helped her to stand and I turned to the other guys.

"Seriously? Ganging up a girl? Be a man, dude!" I growled again, "Oh, I forgot, you're not even a man. I bet yours down there even not real,"

The guys were talking over themselves for a while and I had hoped they don't decide to attack me. I didn't want to kill bugs like them. It seemed they realize who am I then they ran away.

"Are you really okay?" I asked her again. She still looked so lost. I moved my hand to touch her redden cheek but I was discouraged. I couldn't touch her like that. No, I was _not _allowed.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you," she smiled. God, her smile is not for this world. I blushed at the sight of her smile and smiled awkwardly.

"What's your name?" she asked. I was surprised at her question. I raised my brows in confusion. I thought a girl like her wouldn't want to know someone as _dirty_ as me.

"Ah! It don't mean anything! I just want to know my saver's name!" she flustered in panic. I chuckled. She's cute.

"It's Chuuya," I said. But realized that it seemed too straight forward, I corrected it, "Chuuya Nakahara,"

She lightened up at my name and took my hand happily. She knew me?

"Thank you for saving me, Nakahara-san!" she giggled at my name. I looked at her eyes and she looked at me back in confusion.

"Nakahara-san? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied. I really should avoid her. My heart couldn't handle it. "You should go from here. It's not safe to be here,"

She looked down for a while like a little puppy.

"I understand. Thank you, Nakahara-san," she bowed politely and went ahead of me. I sighed. If I should build a grave I would make it like this:

_RIP_

_Here lies Chuuya Nakahara's First Love._

Damn it. I hoped I could see her again. If I didn't see it wrong, her uniform belonged to the school near here. I should check that school out.

* * *

It was raining. Lucky me I brought an umbrella. I went to the convenience store and bought some instant ramens for this week's stocks. I couldn't really cook and I didn't have much time. I was strolling around the convenience store to make sure I had nothing left to buy when I noticed someone was taking a shelter from the rain though the rain did seem to wet them all over. I paid the groceries and get out seeing who it was. They were just a kid. If it was just a kid, I should help them; maybe I could recruit them to the Sheep. I walked towards them and it was actually a she. She squatted down and hugged herself tight to keep herself warm. She felt my presence and looked up.

"Oh, hi, Nakahara-san. We meet again, aren't we?" the brunette said, smiling.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "I told you to go home,"

"I… don't feel like going home," she replied and looked down. I moved my umbrella over her.

"You should go home," I said, "It's not safe here,"

"It's not safe in my house either," she scoffed then I could hear stomach's growls. It was not mine so it was probably hers. Her face reddened and turned away from me.

"Let's pretend that you didn't hear it, okay?" she giggled embarrassedly. I sighed. I couldn't let a hungry girl alone in the middle of the rain, could I? I offered her my hand.

"Follow me," I said, "You need to eat something,"

"My mother said I shouldn't go with a stranger,"

"We're not strangers, we're friends," I said and grinned, "from now on,"

She laughed heartily as she stood up and looked at me.

"Let me introduce myself," she said, "My name is Akane. It's nice to meet you,"

Was this what people called _destiny?_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 by Akane_**

I took his hand and followed him to his home, probably in Suribachi City. Well, was this what people said by hitting two birds with one stone?

I didn't want to go home and here he was, the Sheep's leader, next to me. It was Ougai-san's birthday today and I refused to dress like a doll. Indeed, I needed some information out of him, but after he saved me from those boys, I didn't think it was polite to take information out of him. Oh well, he offered me food. I needed food to live.

But this short guy indeed, was a kind person. Even though I drenched out from the rain he still moved his umbrella so I didn't get exposed to the rain. I noticed from the start he walked next to me, his right shoulder get wet from the rain.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked him.

"I can't leave a girl alone in the middle of the rain," he shrugged.

"But I'm not a good girl you think I am," I said sadly.

"I don't know who you are," he said, "But I still can't leave a _hungry_ girl alone," he grinned.

"Oh, you're making fun of me!" I laughed. He was a good person. I felt sorry for deceiving him like this, but it was not like I told him lies.

The Suribachi City was not too far from the store. Once we entered the city, it went dark. This city didn't use much electricity on street. This city creeping me out, I didn't think I wanted to step here ever again.

"It's okay. You're with me now," he said, "No one's going to hurt you,"

Oh, maybe I moved closer to him on a whim.

"But are you sure you're okay going here?" he asked.

"Why are you asking that now? You're the one who offered me to come with you," I snorted.

"Because you don't seem comfortable by being here," he replied.

"Uh, sorry. I tend to raise my guards up when going to an unknown place," I said. We arrived at a small house, no, storehouse and entered. It was so small but it was comfortable. Everything was put in place.

"Welcome to my home," he smiled, "Wait here I'll give you clothes,"

My eyes followed him to a wardrobe and he took some clothes from inside. He measured the clothes by putting it in front of me and nodded.

"You can use these clothes," he said, "These are my smallest clothes so I'm sorry if not comfortable,"

"As long as it's dry, I'm fine with anything," I smiled. He showed me the shower room. Small, but he really cleaned this home frequently, it was so clean. I washed my hair and let the hot water touched my body then dried myself up and put on the clothes. I supposed even though he looked thin and short he had some amount of muscle.

"I finished," I said as I walked out the shower room.

"I thought girls would take a long time when taking a shower?" he asked.

"Maybe because I'm not a normal girl?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, right," he smiled. He let me sit on the bed and kneeled in front of me. He then put bandages on my wounded knees and handed me ice to put it on my swollen cheek.

"Wait for a minute I'm going to take a shower too then we can have dinner," he said then.

"Okay," I answered. He entered the shower room. This was really a good chance to dig out some information out of this place. But now I thought I shouldn't do anything rash. I wanted to be friends with him. I could see hangers and I hanged my wet clothes on a rope that hanged across the wall. He probably hanged his clothes here too.

I sat on the chair and rested my head on the table. I sighed. I wondered if I should do this…

"Oh? Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"Wow, that's so fast," I stared at him, "the boy I know takes long time in shower,"

"And I'm not normal boy too, I suppose?" he laughed it off, "by the way, sorry I don't have hairdryer,"

"It's okay. I dry my hair naturally. Hairdryer is not in a good term with my hair," I grinned.

"Then use this on your shoulder. Can't have you catch a cold by getting your shirts wet again, can we?" he smiled. He walked towards me and handed me another dry towel. Then he put out some things from the plastic bag he had carried earlier.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Foods?" he replied awkwardly, "I'm sorry I don't have decent foods for you to eat,"

What? What was he talking about? Wait… Weren't those…

"Is that instant ramen?!" I stood up from my seat and approached him.

"It's cup ramen," he corrected me and chuckled. I took one and it is indeed, it was shaped like a cup. May be this was made so people could easily eat this. I looked at the price written on the cover.

"What the hell?! It cost only 150 yen?!" I shouted.

"Uh, is this really okay with you? I know this is really cheap and all but—"

"No! Let's eat, let's eat!" I said happily, "how do you make this?"

"First you open the cover in half and you pour the seasoning inside. Then you pour hot water until the line and close the cover. Wait for about 3 minutes," he explained. I did what he said and waited.

"I'll make tea. Don't open the cover before 3 minutes," he warned me and made tea not far behind me. I was so curious what would happen to the noodle that I moved my hand to open the cover.

"Not yet," he warned me again.

"How can you see what am I going to do?" I pouted.

"Intuition," he laughed. I waited another minutes as he finished making the tea. He put the tea in front of me.

"It's done," he said and opened my cup's cover and his as well, "then all you have to do is mix it well,"

"IT'S HOT!"

"Of course it's hot," he laughed, "you should blow it well before you eat it,"

I blew it and after I thought that it had cooled down enough for me to eat, I took a mouthful of noddle into my mouth.

"Damn, this is so tasty," I commented.

"For a young lady you sure talk in harsh words,"

"My father and friend also scold me about that,"

"I see,"

Awkward.

Awkward.

AWKWARD.

Please say something.

Silent.

Silent.

Oh, God.

"So, what should I call you?" I asked.

"You could call me anything," he answered.

"Then I'll just call you Chuuya. Is that okay? Or do you think it's too intimate?"

"No, you can call me Chuuya. Then what should I call you?"

"Call me Akane," I replied.

"So, Akane-san, are you—"

"Akane. Just Akane,"

"But aren't you in high school?"

"You know, I'm smart and all, so I'm actually 15," I smiled.

"15? We're in the same age!"

"You are?" I giggled, "Then what should I call you? Should I call you Nakahara-san like before?"

"No, Chuuya's fine,"

"Okay," I nodded, "I don't mean to be rude but, do you live alone? It would be really awkward if your family suddenly comes in and I'm here,"

"No, I live alone," he replied shortly.

"Hm, Okay. Sorry for asking," I apologized.

"It's okay,"

Silent.

Silent.

Silent.

Slurpsss.

Silent.

Silent.

Slurps.

Silent.

"So, what was that, you know, when you.. you saved me… what was that _power_?" I tried to break the silence but he kept silent. Damn, did I ask the wrong question?

"Ah, I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"Are you afraid?" he asked slowly.

"No. You saved me after all," I replied and smiled. We finished the dinner and he threw the cup away. He didn't seem want to spill it out anyway. I probably had finished the mission and found out who Arahabaki was. I should go home and report this to Ougai-san tomorrow.

"I'll introduce you to my friends tomorrow and I'll also tell you about my ability," he said all of a sudden.

"Really, you don't have to do that," I said. I really was sorry for asking that and I was grateful for him to introduce me to a cup ramen. And met members of the Sheep definitely not a good thing.

"It's okay. I want you to know me," he smiled, "For now, you can sleep on my bed. I'll be on the couch if you need something. Good night,"

"Thank you and good night," I said then laid down on the bed. Hm, smelled like Chuuya. I looked over to him on the couch and he was laying down with a blanket over him, making me smile.

_He's so honest. Unlike a certain someone._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 by Akane_**

I was bad at waking up in the morning. I admitted it. I also admitted that I would trouble people especially bandage mom to wake me up. But this guy here, he hadn't woken up yet and it was 11 am. I thought no one would be as lenient as me. Though usually I would wake up at 2 or 3 pm when it was holiday.

My stomach was growling, begging me for food. I looked around and saw breads on the table and took one slice and started to eat. Then I looked to Chuuya. He snored when he sleeps. _So cute._ I walked to him and took a notice at his sleeping face. He was not losing from bandage mom in face department. And wow, even delinquents could look like angel when he's sleeping. I touched his cheeks and his skin was smooth for a guy. What skin care did he use?

While I ate the bread on my left hand, my right hand went for his eyelash. His eyelashes were even longer than mine. I wanted my eyelash to be longer. I looked again at his peaceful sleeping face. He was the sheep leader even though he was this young. His members were probably rely on him too much since he was powerful. He was the same as me. People would use me again and again for my power. They abused me for my power. Actually, since I entered the Port Mafia, no one did it again, but I still had trusting issues with humans. I wondered what would my mom say if she saw me now? I missed her.

I noticed Chuuya is waking up and rubbed his eye as he looked at me then blinked. He sat up straight in a second and hid his body with the blanket like a little girl. No, he was not naked.

"AKANE?! The hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"Nothing. I like your face," I grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" he blushed.

"Nope, nothing," I giggled, "You couldn't sleep last night? Your eyes look like a panda,"

"Well... I suppose... I can't sleep well last night?" he stuttered.

"That's not good for your health. Youngsters like us need sleeps to grow!"

"Are you mocking me just now?" he growled.

"No, it's called sarcasm," I smiled. I took another bread and he was eating his bread real fast. I was jealous. My digestion system was not really good, so I couldn't really eat anything I want. At first, bandage mom always made me porridge everyday three times a day. I was grateful he made the flavor different each.

"By the way, are you okay?" he asked.

"What?"

"You cried when I woke up. Did something happen?" he asked worriedly. Did I cry? Good Lord, this was embarrassing.

"Um, I remembered my mom. So maybe that's why I cried?" I answered in confusion.

"Do you want to go home and meet your mom?" he asked, "We could go to my friends' place some other time,"

"No, it's okay. My mom is gone," I stuttered. I didn't know how to tell him. I had never talk about this to anyone, even bandage mom.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," he replied guiltily, "You can always talk to me if that's alright with you,"

"Thank you," I smiled. We finished our foods and he led me outside. We went outside the Suribachi City and went to a pizza restaurant.

"Seriously, pizza?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the kids will be happy if we bring foods along," he said.

It was not that I could forbid him to buy pizza for his friends, but wasn't he being used too much?

"Hey, are your friends really your _friends_?"

"What?"

"Nothing," I stopped reaching the topic, "I mean, they like pizzas?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I always buy them pizzas every day and they would eat them heartily. I like it when people say thank you to me,"

"I... see," I replied back slowly. He probably didn't know that he was being used.

"Do you have something you want to eat?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"Do you have something you want to eat?" he asked the same thing. This guy here probably was being used every day despite of having not much money, having to buy his 'friends' foods. I shouldn't ask for anything.

"Nothing," I smiled.

"You're lying," he growled. He _knew_, "Don't be so modest,"

"I'm not lying, really," I smiled sadly, "I have digestion problem so I can't really eat anything weird. Until two weeks ago I could only eat porridges,"

"I'm sorry," he said guiltily, "I probably shouldn't gave you cup ramen,"

"It's okay. I was planning to eat instant foods, anyway," I laughed.

"Then, I'll make you some soup for dinner," he said.

"What? Really you don't have to trouble yourself with my condition," I tried to refuse.

"I'm not troubling myself," he scoffed, "It's my way on welcoming my guest,"

"Then, I'll be taking your offer," I smiled.

We headed back to the Suribachi City and went to a _not really big _house three blocks from Chuuya's house. He knocked and grabbed my hand asking me to enter the house together.

There were many kids inside. They were about more than twenty kids around my age. Chuuya... he was taking care of them all? I understood if he took care of 5 or 6 people, but two dozens of kids? Then I realized how stupid I am. This was an enemy organization, not an orphanage.

"Chuuya!" a girl with pink hair ran towards us, "You finally come!" she locked her arms on Chuuya's arm. Ew, no.

"Hi, Yuan," he greeted her.

"Hey! You brought us pizzas again,"

"Yeah," he handed them the pizza.

"Hey Chuuya, next bring us Karaage and pasta, wouldn't you?"

"I'll try, Shirase," he sighed. I just stared from his back when they started open the pizza box and divide it among themselves. They didn't offer some to Chuuya? Wasn't it impolite? Or is it because I'm still unfamiliar with Japanese's culture?

"Hi, who are you?" the boy named Shirase asked me, "Are you a newcomer?"

"No, I'm not," I snorted.

"You're cute so you're more than welcome to join us," he winked.

"No, thank you," I replied then I pushed away pink haired girl with my shoulder and grabbed Chuuya's hand, "This Chuuya here saved me so I have to thank him, right Chuuya?"

"Y-Yeah," he turned away his face from me. Oh, he was blushing. Maybe he was not getting used with girls?

"Are you guys a thing?" Shirase raised his brows.

"What do you think?" I smirked. I looked at Chuuya and smiled, he didn't seem to understand me but nodded instead.

"I can't win against Chuuya!" Shirase sighed in frustration.

"I can't accept this! Chuuya's mine!" Yuan grabbed Chuuya's another arm.

"No, he doesn't seem to like you," I pouted and pulled Chuuya on my side. The other sheeps were busy with the pizzas so they didn't really see us quarelling. Shirase and Chuuya could only showed their face in confusion.

"You don't know Chuuya as well as me!" she yelled and pulled Chuuya to her side.

"What would you know about him besides using him?" I chirped and pulled Chuuya to my side again. He raised his brow hearing this.

"What did you say?!" she shouted in anger.

"If you know him well, you would know that he keeps buying you guys' things with his own money that he can't eat properly," I said.

"Hey, hey, girl, you shouldn't say something so irresponsible like that," Shirase said to me.

"Then, you as his member should show him that you also can be use," I shrugged, "Usually it's the leader who uses his member _not_ member using their leader. So now I'm asking you if you have been any use to him as a member besides nagging him to buy you that jacket that even the used one would reach 8 thousand yen, right? You pink haired girl,"

"You bit—"

"STOP IT!" Chuuya shouted and suddenly I felt my body being so heavy nailed to the ground. I couldn't move. So this was the gravity manipulator.

"I don't say anything wrong!" Yuan defended herself, "Why would you take that girl here?!"

"And is it okay for you to show her your ability?" Shirase asked, "She may be a spy,"

_Oops._

"Yeah, I could be a spy," I shrugged, "Means I'm even useful as a person more than you,"

"Then could you show us that you're being useful?" Yuan smirked. Okay, _you go girl_.

"Of course. Could you lend me a laptop?" I asked. Shirase handed me a laptop and I started to enter some long codes.

"What do you want to know? Anything's fine," I said.

"My comrade's whereabouts," Chuuya said after lost in a thought for a while, "they were caught by the mafias,"

"By that, do you mean Port Mafia?" I asked. We never caught people especially children. Well, with no reason.

"How do you know?" they asked in unison. Good, they became suspicious of me. Be ready to get killed, Akane...

"I know everything," I smiled.

I typed something for a while and I thought I should show them _this. _I spinned the laptop so they could see the screen and showed them the records of the day when we caught the sheeps.

"This is the day they got caught," I said. Shirase and Yuan go pale white.

"I told you guys not to cross the border! Of course you get caught!" Chuuya shouted. Shirase and Yuan looked down and I smirked.

"Let's go, Akane," he grabbed my hand, "We're leaving,"

We exited the base and went back to Chuuya's place. He didn't say anything and kept pulling my wrist harshly. Good, guess who was gonna die today.

When we arrived at his place, he locked the door and pushed me against the door. He slammed the door above my head.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"I'm Akane,"

"Are you a spy?"

"May be,"

"Are you with the mafia?"

"May be,"

"Can you answer anything besides 'maybe'?"

"May be?"

He sighed in frustration and he looked so cute. Should I tease him more? Just the thought of it makes me grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing,"

He used his power to nail me to the ground again made me unable to move. Except that this time it made me hard to breath. At this rate, I would die out of breath. Calm, Akane, _Calm_.

"Are... you... going... to... kill me?" I asked as I breathe heavily. Damn, the only thing I was good at is change oxygen to carbon dioxide and he was trying to ruin it.

"What do you think?" he asked, if I had to say something, his eyes looked scary. As if anyone could disappear and die inside it.

"You won't kill me," I smirked and he loosened his power so I could speak, "You can't. Even if you can, you'll going to regret it,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend,"

"You're lying,"

"I tell no lies. I'm your friend, so be it,"

"I ask you once again, are you with the Mafia?"

"May be?"

"Are you siding with the mafia?"

I thought for a while and gave him an answer, "No,"

"Then whose side are you on?"

"Myself," I smiled simply. Well, I'm _not_ lying.


	10. Note

Hi! I'm sorry this is not an update..

But I want to tell you that I moved to wattpad.

I can't seem to share the link here but you can search my user id!

here it is...

** mnemosyne98**

I've finished the story there and will write a sequel to this story.

Thank you so much for reading! I love you!


End file.
